A Certain Love Story- MikotoxTouma
by MisakaBiriBiriMikoto
Summary: If you have watched "To Aru Majutsu no Index", there has been a little romance between Misaka Mikoto and Touma Kamijou. Touma, as dense as he can be, doesn't know that Mikoto likes him. Well, who knows if Mikoto knows that if she likes Touma. Let's see how the things turn out with our main characters in love
1. Introduction

**Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto: Hi everyone out there! Welcome to the "A Certain Show"! Today, our first guests are... Misaka Mikoto and Touma Kamijou!**

**Misaka Mikoto: *waves***

**Touma Kamijou: Thank you, thank you!**

**Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto****:**** Now, now. Please sit down! You guys have any question?**

**M.M.: Ehto... The title is is a bit... *mini-blush***

**T.K.: Cool? Hey, think about it! My name is in the title! My life is pretty fortunate...**

**M.M.: I'M NOT DONE TALKING YET, YOU IDIOT! *electric sparks starts to appear around her***

**M****BB****M.: C-Calm down please.. I don't think he meant it...**

**M.M.: OF COURSE HE DID! *electric sparks starts flying***

**T.K.: FUKOU DA! *right hand raises, electric sparks disappear***

**M****BB****M.: *shock face* NO, MISAKA-SAN! NO ELECTRIC! THE LIGHTS WILL BE DESTROYED! GYAHHH! LIGHT-CHAN! MINNA, PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE FOR THIS FANFICTION! TT^TT I... *sniff* will be back.. *sniff sniff* soon...**


	2. Chapter 1

"Today is a good day! Right, Onee-sama?" Kuroko said as she opened the curtains. Light poured into our room.

"Yeap! You have Judgement today?" I asked her. I yawned and stretched.

"Right now, there's no notice... It would be great if today's a day off!" She said smiling.

"Yosh! Then, let's hang out!" I suggested. I started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Could this be... A date with Onee-sama?" Her eyes started to sparkle. I saw a little drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Muri muri.." I sighed. "Don't forget that Uiharu-san and Saten-san are also coming!" I went in the bathroom before Kuroko can say anything.

"Misaka-saaaaaaan!" Saten shouted waving.

"Saten-san! Matte kudasai!" Uiharu shouted. She was behind her. "Misaka-san, Shirai-san, good afternoon!" She bowed. "Did you wait for long?"

"Nope! We just got her!" I motioned them to sit down. "So do you guys wanna take a rest first? We're all free anyways!"

"Ah! That sounds good! Then what should I order?" Uiharu began.  
"Oh! Me too! Uiharu, let me check out the menu!" Saten moved closer to Uiharu, taking a good look at the menu.

The waitress came over and toke our order. Of course, on a hot day, there should be a cold drink!

"Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy your drinks." The waitress said smiling.

"Thanks!" Uiharu said as the waitress placed our drinks.

"So.. Where you guys wanna go later?" I asked the three girls.

"Ehto... Shop for some clothes?" Uiharu suggested.

"Good idea! I need some new clothes!" Saten agreed.

"I should have this chance useful for shopping." Kuroko said.

"Yosh! Then it's Seventh Mist!" I toke a sip from my drink.

"Tch. What is so good about panties? They are all so... Especially the one Kuroko is picking! She's on a totally different level than us!" I muttered.

"Yo, Biri Biri!" A voice called.

_"Why does it sound so familiar?"_(Italics expresses Misaka's thoughts). I turned to the way that the voice was coming from.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.

___

**A/N: Yo minna! How ya doing? So far so good? How's the first chapter? Hehe.. The fun starts in the next chapter!**  
**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter is here! Yosh! I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter! Enjoy~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Hah... I can't even say hi to Biri Biri... Fukou da..." He muttered, loud enough so I can hear.

"You... Whatever." I looked away.

"So... What are YOU doing here?" He asked.

"Can't you see? If I come here, it's obvious that I'm here for shopping." I said to him. Then there was silence. _Shoot! Was that too harsh?_

"Well, if you don't have anything to do... Hmmmm.. Why don't you.. I don't know. Hang out?" He said, scratching his head.

_Hang out? As friends or as a.. DATE?!_"Perfect way to kill time. Since I got nothing to do here." I said, looking at my shoes. _Misaka! Are you an idiot? There's no need for that last sentence!_

"Okay! Where you wanna go?" He asked, placing a smile that made me blush. "Oi.. What's with your face. It's all red all the sudden..." He reached over and touched my check.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted and immediately backed away. "Don't touch me without asking!"

**(Can't stop fangirling at this part even if I'm typing this out myself! Anyway, excuse me..)**

He jerked his hand back. "Um okay.." He said. We walked out the mall and there's was totally no talking whatsoever.

"Hey.. I was sorry... About before..." I said, walking closer to him.

"It's okay! It's my fault anyways!" He said.

"Fine. Let's go to a cake shop I know! My treat!" I said. "It's pretty far away from here since it's in School Garden! We're taking the bus."

"O-Oi!" He shouted as I grab his hand and ran to the nearest bus stop.

"P-Pasticceria Manicagni?! The most expensive and delicious cake shop in Academy City of district seven?!" He shouted out.

"Shut up, you idiot. Just go in." I pushed him inside.

"A table for two?" A waitress asked us.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then please follow me." She toke us to a free table near the window. "Here is the menu. Just raise your hand when you want the order."

"Thanks." I said as the waitress placed the menu on the table. I glanced at him. He was dumbfounded at the perfection of this cake shop.

"Oi. Oi! OI!" I kicked his knee.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He said, rubbing the place I kicked him. I raised the menu. "Oh.. I see... sorry about that." He toke the menu from my hand and started to look for his choice.

"Hurry up and order. I got mine already, chocolate cake with tea." I told him.

"Hmm.. I just get what you are getting..." He said.

"Okay." I raised my hand and a waiter came over. He toke our orders and left. The cake and tea came pretty fast. _That's why I like it here! They don't want their customers to be waiting!_

"Hah... That was good. So where now?" He said, patting his stomach.

"Hmm.. We will see a-" It started to rain, really hard. "Rain? The weather lady didn't say anything about this!" I shouted.

"Oi, Biri Biri!" He grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest tree. "Let's just stay here until the rain stops."

"Okay." I replied softly. He was still holding my hand even if we already stopped under the tree. His hand was bigger than mine. I felt warmth from it and didn't want him to let go.

**(Awwww... So cute!)**

_

"A-A-Achoo!" I sneezed. "Ughhh.. Stupid rain..."

"Here. Take this." He handed me a clothing. "Wear it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thanks..." I toke the clothing and putted it on. It toke me five minutes to get what's going on. _T-This T-shirt! He.. He was wearing it before! H-How can..._I felt myself feeling hot.

"Biri Biri? You okay?" He reached over and touched my forehead.

_

**A/N: Yo! What's going to happen next? Can you guess what's going to happen? Touma is so nice, huh? He gave Misaka his shirt! Kyaaah~ I'm like fangirling here while typing here! Until then, later!**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto here! How was the last chapter? Was it good, you know, filled with those small couple moments of our two main characters? Heheh.. Well, I got more for ya! **

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**

_

"Biri Biri? You okay?" He reached over and touched my forehead.

"What. What.. Are.. You.. Doing..?" I barely manage to say the last two words out. I felt my breathing was heavier and my body feeling more hotter.

"Woah! Biri Biri! You got a fever!" He jerked his hand off my forehand. "Stupid rain. What do we do now.."

"I... Huff.. Huff..." I couldn't even speak. I couldn't stand anymore and fell. He caught me just in time.

"Don't talk. You're going to make it worse." He placed a finger over my mouth. "Guess we need to go to my house." He princess-carried me without any umbrella. Just the two of us. The last thing I saw was his face. _I wish I can stay like this forever. In his arms..._

_

"Mmmm.. Where am I? How come no one is here?" I sat up and rubbed my eye. _It seems like I still feel a little hot..._ Then, there were voices by the door.

"Index! Be quiet! Biri Biri is still sleeping!" A male voice said.

"But Touma! I'm hungry!" A female voice shouted.

"Okay okay. I'll cook you something later.. Just be quiet for now.." The door clicked open. The two people walked in.

"Ah! Tanpatsu is up! Touma! Tanpatsu is up!" The female voice said.

_"Tch. It's that loli girl again.."_

"Oh! Biri Biri! You're up? How do you feel?" He walks over and handed me a bottle of water. "Oh yeah, I toke your clothes to wash it since it was wet by the rain.."

"You.. What?!" I looked down to what I'm wearing.

"I-I didn't change your clothes! Index did!" He shouted. A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Of course. Why would Touma help you change if I'm here?" The loli girl**(She's Index. As you know, Misaka doesn't call her by her first name...)**said proudly.

"I-I will get dinner ready!" He ran to his kitchen.

_"For a while there, I thought I was going to die!"_

"Index! What do you want to eat today? Biri Biri, I'm going to cook porridge for you since you're sick!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Hmmmm.. Touma! I want fish! I bet Sphynx would too!" The loli girl yelled.

"Meow~" A cat appeared from under the bed and went to the loli girl.

"Fish? Index! There's no fish in here!" He yelled back.

"No fish? I want fish today though! Fish! Fish!" She shouted, waving her arms around.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll just go buy it..." He wore his shoes and headed to the door. "Oh yeah, Biri Biri, you want anything?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine..." I said with my face down. _I can't even look at him now! What just happened before was too much!_

"Okay! Then I'm off!" The door closed with a click. Then there was silence.

"Hey..." I started to say.

"Tanpatsu. I have a question for you." The loli girl said, petting Sphynx.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Touma, don't you?" She said bluntly.

"Ehhhhh?!" I shouted.

"It's obvious. Look. Your face is all red." She said, pointing to me.

"Ummmm..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So. Why do you like him? He's just a normal guy. Nothing special about him except his right hand." She sat on the bed.

"Umm.. I don't really know why I liked him... It just happened... I... But don't you like him too? To see that you're always with him and such..." I tugged the blanket closer to me.

"Hah? Me liking Touma? Are you serious?" She began to laugh. "Haha.. I don't! I just treat him like a family member! Nothing special!"

"I see..." I leaned against the wall.

"Now that you aren't mistaken, tell me, why do you like him?" She asked.

"I.. I... Umm..." I couldn't stop blushing.

"Okay okay. Want me to help you? You know, make sure that you and Touma gets some time alone?" She asked. I said nothing, due to the fact that I'm blushing way too hard.

"T-Thanks.." I replied.

"No problem! By the way, I never knew your name! I'm Index! nice to meet you!" She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Index! Misaka is my name!" I smiled back. Just then, the door opened.

"I'm back!" He said. "When did you two become such good friends?" He looked at me then Index, back and forth.

"Right now! Touma! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Index whined.

"Okay okay! I cook right away when I check Biri Biri's temperature!" He walked over. "Stay there for a second." He placed his hand on my forehead. I couldn't stop blushing.

"Biri Biri! You okay? Why is your face so red?" He bumped his forehead to mine, which made me blush even more harder! _His mouth... It's so close!_  
After that, I saw nothing but only darkness.

"Oi, Biri Biri!" That was the last few words I heard after I fell unconscious.

_

**A/N: Touma, dense as ever! You didn't need to bumped your forehead to Misaka-san! She's going to die with all that blushing you made her! Sheesh! So, what did you guys think about this chapter? Misaka-san is sure lucky! See you next chapter with more couple moments!**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi hi! How are you guys doing? Have you guys watched the "To Aru Majustu no Index Endymion" movie yet? I wasn't able to but I bet it was awesome! Alright. Let's see if Misaka gets any progress in this story with Touma! Later!**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**

_

_"Ughh... Can't believe I fell asleep again!"_I sat up and found that the room was dark and only the kitchen light was open. I was about to get off when someone came out from the bathroom.

"Oh! You're up! Just in time too!" He went to the kitchen and toke out the porridge.

"Where's Index?" I searched around the room.

"She said that she wanted to sleep at Komoe-sensei's house." He placed the porridge on the coffee table and moved it closer to the bed.

"Oh, I see.." I muttered.

"Do you have the energy to eat by yourself?" He asked.

"Let's see.." I lifted my hand to see how much electricity can come out. To my surprise, it was only up how high my pinky was. "I guess not.."

"Then... I think I should... Feed you?" He asked.

_"Feed me?"_ I couldn't stop blushing. "D-Do whatever you want!" I crossed my arms.

"Okay.." He toke the spoon and some porridge, blew it and placed in front of my mouth. "Here. Open your mouth."

_"He. Is. Actually. Going. To feed me! Should I open my mouth or take the spoon?"_I opened my mouth and he placed the spoon in. "Delicious! I never knew you were such a good cook!"

"Hey hey. You say it like it's a bad thing. Idiot." He slightly poked me in the head.

"Stupid. Give me more of that porridge."

_

"Never knew porridge can taste this good! Thanks for the meal!" I got off the bed and went to his bookshelf.

"Wait a minute Biri Biri, temperature check!" He came over. "Uh.. If I make you turn red last time I'm sorry.. My house doesn't have any measuring-temperature-device thing so..."

"Then.. It's okay... Just hurry up and take my temperature!" I walked closer to him.

"Oh okay." Unlike last time, he was much gentler. When he bumped his forehead to mine, I blushed again. _"Mouth! So close!"_I looked up and saw... He was blushing a bit too! His eyes looked down to me and our eyes met. _"W-W-What should I do?"_I was blushing uncontrollably.

"Stop looking like that to me.. Sheesh! Are you done taking my temperature?" I looked away.

"Ah, Sorry." He backed away and continued to do whatever he was doing before. I continued looking through the bookshelf of his. It had manga and books. "_Why the heck am I still blushing? It's not like we were going to kiss!"_I got a book and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Biri Biri. You want anything to do?" He stepped out from the kitchen and sitting down next to me.

"How should I know? It's your house." I continued to read the book. Or should I say, trying to, since he is so close to me. "Shoot! What time is it?" Somehow, I remembered about Kuroko. "Gaahh! Kuroko is going to kill me if I'm not home yet!"

"Don't worry. I has Index called her using your phone, to tell her that you have a fever and staying at my house for tonight. Without mentioning my name." He said, grinning.

"Hah... I guess she's going to take care of the dorm supervisor for me..." I muttered. "Wait. Tonight? I'm staying overnight?"

"Yeah..? Where else can you go with that fever of yours?" He asked.

"Nowhere? Sheesh. Such misfortune. Why does it have to be you, the one who's taking care of me." I placed the book down.

"Hey! That's my line!" He poked me on the head.

"Idiot. Don't touch my head." I pushed him away.

"Okay okay. Stay there. I'll get something to drink." He petted my bead and went to the refrigerator.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY HEAD!" I shouted after him.

"Why can't I?" He turned back with a smile.

"Tch." I laid back down on the bed. _"You stupid idiot"_

"Going to sleep again? Stay up to watch some t.v!" He got back with the drinks. He handed a cup to me, got the remote controller, and switched on the t.v.

"Fine fine.." I sat up and toke the cup. He sat next to me, holding the remote controller. **(Expect the unexpected right? Can you expect this to happen?)**When the t.v. was on, I didn't know how to response. _"What the hell? Why is the timing so accurate? Especially this kind of show?"_It was showing two people making out. _"And it's freaking intense!"_We looked at each other, not knowing how to make the next move.

"What the heck? Sorry. That was embarrassing!" He quickly switched the channel. "Let me refill your cup." He said quickly. He reached for my cup but our fingers touched.

"Ummm.." Now, this was getting out of control. I'm blushing like crazy and he was blushing too! He toke the cup away before I could say anything then ran to the kitchen.

"_W-What was that?"_I felt myself blushing madly. "_This won't be a peaceful night tonight..."_

"B-Biri Biri! I'm going to take a shower so stay where you are." He called out.

"S-Sure!" I called back. _"Haaah... At least there is some time for us to keep ourselves calm for now..."_

_

Half an hour had past and he got out of the showers.

"You want to take a quick shower? It shouldn't be too long since you still have a bit of a fever." He asked while having a towel on his head.

"Sure, but the clothes..." I started to say.

"I'll just give you some clothes of mine." He handed me a t-shirt, a pants, and a towel.

"Thanks." I toke the things and walk toward the bathroom.

"Do you need help with the things in the shower?" He shouted.

"I don't think so! Thanks for the offer." I said. I closed the door and toke of "my" clothes. The bathroom isn't that big like my room's but it was fine. The water was in the tub already so I just went it.

"Haaah. This feels nice!" I said. "If I were to live by myself, this kind of place would be best." After doing whatever I did, I got out the bath, wore the clothes and placed the towel on my head. I opened the door and walked out. When I got to the coffee table, I found him asleep on the bed.

_"Idiot. I'm suppose to be sleeping but you are?"_I lightly smacked him on the head. _"He looks cute when he's asleep..."_

"Biri Biri..." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" I replied softly. _Is he sleep talking?_

"I actually would... Like to thank the rain... since you are able to stay at my house..." He mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean, you idiot?" I said.

"Even though I... Don't know why... My face was red when... My fingers touched yours..." He moved his fingers a bit.

"Idiot. There could be a reason why..." I sat on the floor.

"I think that... I don't know if I'm sure but... I think I..." He moved a bit.

"You think you what?" I said. I touched his hair. It was spiky but really soft.

"I think I... That I.. Like you..." He murmured. I immediately dropped my hand from his hair. _"D-Did he just say that he likes me?"_

**A/N: Eeeeh? A confession while asleep? Kamijou Touma, you are so... *sigh* Even if I typed this myself, haaah... I can't believe you, Kamijou Touma! Later~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! Huehue... Touma confessed to Mikoto... In his sleep! Haaah... Kamijou Touma, that idiot.. Let's see what is going to happen! Later~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**

"Did h-he just confess?" I muttered.

"Mi..Ko...To.. I like.. you.." He grinned.

"_Some idiot he is..._" I ruffled his hair and placed a blanket over him.

"Mmmm.." I opened my eyes. The room was filled with sunlight. _"Why didn't anyone closed the curtains?"_I turned to my side and found him sleeping beside me. _"Wh-What? Why is he next to me?_" I could feel my face turning into deep red. I tried to move but I felt something stopping me. I looked to see what had stopped me. _"W-When d-did he put his arm around me?"_I tried to move his arm away from me, but I couldn't. "_If this keeps up, I'm simply going to die in embarrassment!"_I fell to the pillow, acknowledging defeat.

"Hmmm...? Biri Biri?" He murmured.

"Y.. Yo...Your... A..Arm..." I stammered. _I'm blushing like crazy!_

"Arm? What about my arm?" He looked to see where is arm was. "Ah! Sorry!" He quickly moved his arm away from me.

"It's... Okay..." I said then hid my face in the pillow. Then, I heard movement.

"Y-Yosh! What's for breakfast?" He got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Ummmm... Whatever you want to eat..?" I got off the bed and sat there, waiting for him to come out.

It toke him five minutes to brush his teeth and to wash his face.

"Then... How about the original? Scramble eggs with bacon and a glass of milk?" He came over and patted my head.

"B-Baka! Don't pet my head!" I shouted. Then I suddenly jumped back, remembering what he said last night.

"It was only a pat on the head! Not a big deal!" He said, walking out the kitchen. "I left a toothbrush in the cup and a towel beside it. Those are new so don't worry about it!"

"You idiot! Of course it is a big deal! To me!" I shouted back. I went to the bathroom.

_"That idiot! He didn't even know what he said last night!" I brushed my teeth and washed my face._I went out and found him setting the breakfast on the coffee table.

"Ta-da! Kamijou-san's special 'Scramble eggs with bacon'!" He said as I was at the table.

"Heeeh. Looks good." I looked at the plate.

"Hey. Kamijou-san's special breakfast isn't enough for good!" He said. "Sit down!" He made me sat down and then he sat too.

"Itadakimasu!" We both said and began to eat.

"Gochiso sama deshita!" I stretched my arms. I got up and toke my plate and cup.

"It's okay. I can do it myself." He toke the plate and cup from me and headed to the kitchen.

After he was done, he came out the kitchen and walked toward my way.

"Say, Biri Biri. What do you want to do? Perhaps if you want to go out or so-" He was stopped his sentence. I saw Index's cat brushed itself to his feet.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're go-" Before I could finish my sentence, he tripped and started to fall.

"W-Whoooooooooooooooa!" He yelled.

**Thud!**

"O-Ow." I felt the floor on the back of my head. I felt something else too. _A hand?_ "W-What is..."

"Phew... If you banged your head on the floor like that..." He started to say. He grew quiet_._

_"_W-What are you!" I yelled. _"It's only morning! Why is this happening?"_ I was blushing madly. _"U-Uwaaaaah! His face is so close! If someone gentlly nudged his head!"_He realized what was going on and started to blush.

"U-Ummm.." We both said.

"Meow." Index's cat meowed. _"What is the cat going to do? Don't tell me..._" The cat came to us and stared.

"Sphynx?" He said.

"Meow?" The cat meowed. It looked like it attempted to jump somewhere. "_DON'T TELL ME THE CAT IS GOING TO JUMP... JUMP ON HIS HEAD?"_I tried to shoo the cat away but, it didn't. _"It's only morning! Why is this happening?"_ I yelled in my thoughts.

Three minutes past and the cat didn't make a single move yet. It just sat there at stared at us.

_"What is that cat going to do?"_I stared at the cat. _"But first, I need to take care of this!"_

"Meow." The cat meowed. It got up and went near me.

_"Is it going to jump? I hope not!"_I turned my face to him. He was looking at me.

"B-Baka! W-What do you want? It's your fault that we are in this pos-" I was cut short. I saw the cat jump in the corner of my eye. Then, something warm fell on my lips.

**A/N: Yo! What's warm fell on Mikoto-chan's lips? Can you guess? Huehuehue.. I know it's label as "Adventure" but, I decided to have the "Romance" come first. The adventure would come later in the stories. It seems like the actual romance had started! See you next chapter then~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! How's it going? Ready for the newest chapter? Yosha! Let's go!**

~**Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto**

_"W-What should I do? Uwaaa! It's only morning!"_ To my surprise, it was surprisingly soft. _"My heart is beating so damn fast!"_ I could feel his hear beating fast too. Our eyes never left each other. I couldn't take it anymore. Even though I wanted it to last. I pushed him away and got up. Then there was awkward silence.

"H-Hey.." We both said.

"Ahahahaha. You can go first." He offered.

"It's okay. I forgot what I was going to say..." I stared at him for a while and then looked away, blushing. _"How can I even bring it up? About what just happened before? Misaka Mikoto, you idiot!"_"Ah. I see. Then... What do you want to do now? We can like go out.." He suggested.

"S-Sure! Just let me change into my uniform." I grabbed my uniform from the rack near the bed and hurried in the bathroom. _"It's a date..Should I be happy?"__

"Hey! Those two cute couples over there!"A lady shouted.

_"Impossible. She can't be talking to us.."_ I kept on walking.

"Hey! You two cute couple! Black hair and brown hair!" She continued to shout. She ran to us. "I'm talking to you two."

"H-Hah? W-What do you want from us?" I said. "_This is embarrassing.."_"Well, I'm looking for cute couples on the street. For a contest. A contest of "Which Couple is the Cutest?" She handed me a card.

"Oh. I see." I nodded. "WAIT. US TWO?!" I shouted. _"We k-k-kissed in the morning and this? The world is becoming so cruel!"_"Heeh. Wanna try it? I never tried this kind of contest before." He suggest.

"O-Oi! You serious-" I turned to him.

"Great! This way please." She lead us to a store with clothes. "Each contestant have to get an outfit from here. When you're dont, please go to the back door." She pointed to the door. "By the way, the outfit needs to be matched." She winked. "You have at least an hour before the contest begins~" She walked toward the back door. The door closed with a click.

"S-So.. Now what?" He asked. I went through some clothes.

"What else? Look through some clothes and pick one." I went to another rack of clothes.

"Ah. Okay." He went to look at the men's section.

Five minutes had past and neither of us found outfit that we liked. We were still looking through racks and racks of outfit.

"Ah!" We both said as we held a outfit up. I was holding a black laced short with a tie and a laced skirt. He was holding a black shirt with a red tie and a black pants.

"Haha. Seems like we got out choice!" He laughed.

"Heh. Let's go change." I walked to the changing room.

After I was done changing, I walked out the changing room. I saw him sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Ah! You're done. Let's..." He drifted off. His eyes scanned my shirt and skirt. "You look extremely cute..."

"T-Thanks... You look good too..." I blushed. I looked to see what he was wearing. _He looked too.. Handsome... W-What am I thinking about!_"Yosh. May we go, my princess?" He reached his hand out.

"I-Idiot! Your acting is so bad!" I toke his hand.

"Haha. Let's go!" We went to the door.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Today, we will be hosting a contest. It is called,"Which Couple is the Cutest?", as you can see. Everyone, please vote for the most cutest couple there is on the stage! The first place would be receiving a vacation for two weeks! Just the two of them! The second place would be a reservation to the finest restaurant! A lovely night for the couple! The third place would get a ticket to hot spring!" The host said. "Before we begin, I would like to explain the rules. Each couple is already dressed in matching outfits. That's the first step. Then they would need to make a couple pose! Interesting isn't it? The pose can be whatever the couple want! Now, let's begin! Couple number one, please come up to the stage!"

We were number seven. There are exactly seven couples here which meant that we are the last one. I peeked to the stage. The first couple was wearing a matching red outfit. The girl was wearing a dress and the boy was wearing a red suit with white tie. Their pose was a princess-carry.

"Nice job, Couple number one! Couple number two, are you ready?" The host said. Couple number two was wearing a matching dots outfit. The girl was wearing a color dress while the boy was wearing a dots-shirt and black pants. Their pose was the girl giving a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Cute! Couple number three, the stage is yours!" The host said.

"The previous couples had done a great job! We are finally up to the last couple! Please step on to the stage!" The host said.

"Our turn now! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran.

"Now, show us your pose!" The host said.

"Yosh. Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Of course I am!" I whispered back. Then suddenly, he hugged me.

"W-What are you doing?" I whispered furiously. "Just play along." We continued hugging. Then out of nowhere, he placed how hand on my cheek. I was blushing so madly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience chanted.

"My my! A turn of event!" The host said.

"B-Baka! W-What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just a practice from what we did in the morning. This time, it's better." He whispered back.

"W-What? You ido-" I was cut off by his kiss. _"I-It's much better than the morning one..."_The audience cheered and clapped. We broke off and smiled at the crowd.

"W-Wow! This couple is something!" The host shouted. "Everyone, please vote for your favorite couple.

We were at the dressing room now. All the contestants were here. Then a couple came to us.

"Wow! You two were cute back there!" The girl said.

"Yeap. I didn't know that we could do that. If we did, Ami, will we get the same cheering like them?" The boy said.

"Oh, Takate!" She hugged Takate.**( some random name I made up..)**"All couples, please go to the stage!" A lady shouted. We all walked to the stage.

"Now. For the final event, who will win the prizes?" The host said. "Right here, I have an envelope of who are the winners!" She opened the envelope. "First place winner is... Number seven!"Congratulation!" She handed us another envelope. "Second place winner is..."

"Haah. That was tiring." He stretched his arms. "So? What do you want to do now?"

"S-Shut up. Let me think." I said.

"Why are you so mean now?" He stopped and walked to me.

"I-It's nothing! Geez!" I tried to hide my face from blushing.

"Yeah yeah. It's nothing." He placed his hand on my face.

"W-What do you want?" I was blushing furiously, couldn't forget about the kiss we had at the contest.

"S-Say... Can we do that again?" He blushed.

"W-W-What? Are you an idiot?" I shouted. I smacked him on the head and ran off to the road to the dorm.

**A/N: Oh my god. T-Touma kissed Mikoto-chan without hesitation. Kyaaaaaaa~ Fan-fiction is where a fan's dream come true. I wonder when would Misaka confess to him? ****I'll see you next chapter~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hiya, everyone! Let's see what happen this chapter!****  
~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto**

It's been one week since I last saw him. I sat down on a bench and rest.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled as she hugged me.

"What, Kuroko?" I sighed.

"What happen, Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah.. It's nothing.. I'm just thinking about something." I explained.

"If you have any problems, Kuroko is here to hear you out!" She said.

"Yeah." I got up.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko said as she got up too.

"Wanna get some crepes? Haven't hade one for a long time!" I said.

"Yes, Onee-sama!" Kuroko replied.

_It's not really that I want to see him but, next time.. What if we did that again?_I slightly blushed. _Impossible.. That thick-mind of his... Haah.. But what if we do? How would I react? Would I accept it like what happen last week?  
_"Sama... Nee-sama.. Onee-sama!" Kuroko said as she shakes me a bit.

"Huh? What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Onee-sama, what flavor do you want?" She asked as she pointed to the choice.

"Ah! Sorry. Um.. I would take strawberry with whipped cream." I told the lady owning the crepe stand.

"And I will take natto and fresh cream topping." Kuroko said.

"Okay. Please wait a moment." The lady said.

We got our crepes and paid the money. Then we sat on the bench to eat our crepes.

"Mmmm! Just right for the time of the day!" I said.

"You're right, onee-sama. A crepe for this time of the day is the best!" Kuroko said. We continued to eat our crepes when I spotted Saten-san and Uiharu-san.

"Oiiii~ Saten-san! Uiharu- san! Over here!" I shouted and waved.

"Ah! Misaka-san!" Saten-san said. She ran to us.

"Misaka-san! Shirai-san! Good afternoon!" Uiharu-san greeted us.

"Good afternoon! Want some crepe?" I stood up, walked over to Saten-san and handed it over to them. Then Saten-san toke a bit.

"As always, Strawberry with whipped cream is the best!" Saten-san said pumping her fist in the air. Then I felt dark aura behind me.

"O..Nee.. Sama..." Kuroko said. Dark aura was flowing around her. "Why did you not give Kuroko, your crepe? Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss, Onee-sama!" She shouted.

"Uh... So?" I asked.

"Onee-sama!" She ran toward me to hug me, but luckily, I dodged. "Gah!"

"Wanna hit the arcade store? Haven't been there for a long time!" I said as I threw the wrapper of my crepe out.

"Sure! What do you say, Uiharu?" Saten-san asked.

"Okay!" Uiharu-san said.

"Yosh. I need to see if my punching got weak or not." I said. "Kuroko! We're going!"

"URAAAAAAAA!" I punched the game plate. The screen showed 95 points. "Yeah! Newest record!"

"Heeh. Let me try." Saten-san placed on the boxing glove and punched the game plate. The screen showed 97 points.

"What? How is this possible?" I yelled, staring in shock at the screen. Then, an Anti-Skill member walked in the arcade store.

"Hey, you girls over there. There is only half an hour until curfew. Please return to your dorms." The Anti-Skill member said.

"Okay!" We said. We left the arcade store and said our goodbyes.

"Fuwah! Your turn, Kuroko!" I said as I got out from showering.

"Okay, Onee-sama!" She said. She went into the bathroom.

"**Geko!Geko!**" My phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was a message from someone. _"Huh. Who would message around this time?"_The message said:

"Yo, Biri Biri! I guess you know who I am now! Do you want to go out at Saturday?"

"That idiot..." I muttered. "But Saturday... I'm free." I texted back:

"Okay. What time?"

He texted back:

"Umm... 1:00 p.m? Let's meet up at the near my house."

I texted:

"Sure. You better not be late. If you are going to be late, I'm going to electrify you! Where are we even going?"

He texted:

"Haha. How am I going to be late? Let's go to amusement park! Haven't been there for a long time!"

I texted:

"Sure. Alright, I got to go sleep. Good night!"

He texted back:

"Good night!"

I smiled at the text that he texted me.

"Oh? Onee-sama? Did something good happen?" Kuroko asked as she saw my smile.

"N-Nothing!" I said, placing my phone on my desk.

"Oh okay.. Onee-sama. I'm going to stay up a little to do some Judgement work so you can sleep early." She said as she sat down on her chair.

"Sure. Then I'll go sleep now." I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, Kuroko?"

"Yes, Onee-sama?" She asked.

"What if... I had a b-b-boyfriend?" I said.

"WHAT? ONEE-SAMA HAVING A BOYFRIEND? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE ONEE-SAMA ONLY BELONGS TO ME, KUROKO SHIRAI!" She shouted.

"Relax! It's only a what-if-question!" I said. "Anyways, good night!"

"Good night, Onee-sama!" She said.

I opened my eyes and saw light shining behind the curtains. _"It's morning already huh..."_Then I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"U-U-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled. Electricity blasted throught the room. "KUROKO!"

"Owww, Onee-sama. Why did you do that for?" She said, rubbing her head.

"T-That's because you were sleeping next to me!" I shouted.

"I needed some warmth though... By chance, Onee-sama just looked as warm as I wanted it to be~" She said with a drool.

"You..." I zapped her with electricity again.

"Onee-sama!" She yelled as she got hit by the electric.

"Hmph! I'm going to change and don't you dare to peek in the bathroom!" I shouted as I slammed the bathroom door.

"That pervert Kuroko... Nothing to do now... What should I do?" I muttered. I crossed the streets and walked down. As always, Academy city was busy as ever. Students, people, everyone was on their scedule.

"Someone help me! That person stole my purse!" A lady shouted.

_"A thief? Where?"_Then a black-hoodie man bumped into me and ran. "Get back here!" I shot my electricity, just in front of him.

"Ahhh!" He shouted and fell backwards. I went up to him and toke the purse.

"Thank you very much!" The lady said sa she toke her purse from my hand.

"Wow! That was Tokiwaida's Railgun!" A girl said.

"I know right! It's the Railgun!" Another girl said.

"That was awesome!" A boy yelled.

"Ahahahahahha..." Just then, Kuroko appeared at the front of the crowd.

"This is Judgement. Where is the theif? Can any- Onee-sama? What are you doing here?" She said with a face of surprise.

"I was just passing by when this thief toke the purse." I explained.

"Move away please. We are Anti-Skill." A female voice said around the middle of the crowd.

"Crap. If Anti-Skill knows that Onee-sama used her power in the streets, you will be in big trouble." She held to my hand and we teleported near a vending machine.

"Onee-sama. I know you did it for the good but to use your power at the streets is a big deal to the Anti-Skill. You know that if it hits a normal citizen, you w-" She explained.

"Yeah yeah. I know. You told me this for the millonth time." I said standing in front of the vending machine.

"Yes but, Onee-sama.. You can't just release your power in the middle of the streets..." She said, sighing.

"Okay." I warmed up my legs by jumping back and forth. I spin into a 360-circle and kicked the vending machine, yelling, "CHASER!"

_**CLANK**_**!**A juice can was in the slot of the vending machine.

"Onee-sama! Why do you always do that? It is so un-ladylike!" Kuroko complained. I ignored her, opened the can and drank it.

"Now! Let's go home!" I said, cutting Kuroko off with her lectures of how to be more ladylike.

**A/N: Haha! Mikoto-chan and Touma are gonna go on a date! Amusement park huh... Should I squeeze a couple contest in there? Maybe.. They might go to a cafe for couples? A cafe that the couples need to feed each other with one spoon? Whoa. This is too much. If Mikoto-chan heard me, she's gonna kill me! *shivers* I'm too young to die! Bye bye! See you guys in the next chapter!**

~Misaka

**BiriBiri****Mikoto**~


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Yo! Minna, ogenki? New chapter is out!**  
**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**

It was 11:30 a.m. when I woke up. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed into my uniform. I flipped open my phone and texted him:

"Are you awake yet? If you are, come to Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant to eat breakfast with me."

He texted back:

"Okay! I will be there around ten minutes!"

I went out the room quietly since Kuroko was still sleeping. I walked out of the dorm and headed to Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant.

"Good morning, table for how many?" A waiter said.

"Table of two." I replied.

"This way please." He lead me to a table next to the window. He placed down a menu. "When you are ready to order, please raise your hand."

"Thank you." The waiter left to take an order from a customer.

_**"Bzzzz."**_My phone vibrated. I flipped it open and saw a text from him.

"I'm almost here. Breakfast with Biri Biri? Weird!"

"That idiot." I muttered.

"Table for how many?" A waitress asked.

"My friend is here already. Ah! She's there!" A boy's voice said. I looked up from my phone and saw him in front of me.

"Yo! What's for breakfast, Biri Biri?" He sat down and opened the menu.

"Choose whatever you want. I'm getting order A." I said.

"Okay! Then I'm getting that too!" He closed the menu and signal a waitress over.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yup. Two of Order A." He said. The waitress wrote that down and left our table.

"After breakfast, we're going straight to the amusement park right?" I asked.

"Yeap! Well, unless you want to go shopping since, if you're in your uniform, you are going to catch people's attention.." He stated.

"O-Of course I know that! I-It's not like you have to say it..." I blushed. _"Crap. He only said that but, why am I blushing?"_"Here is your order. Two of Order A." The waitress from before said as she placed down the food.

"Thank you." We both replied.

"Please enjoy your time." The waitress left.

"Yosh. Itadakimasu!" He said.

After that, we headed to a clothing store.

"Go pick your clothes. I will be here waiting." He said as he sat on a chair in front of the cashier but next to the dressing room.

"O-Okay." I went to the girl's section and looked through clothes. I found a pink shirt with heart designs and a white skirt.

I went to the dressing room. _"Why am I getting so nervous for?"_"Done already? That was fast..." He said, glancing up to me.

"S-Shut up. It's only an outfit so we won't get much attention!" I went into the dressing room and changed. I walked out of the room.

"W-Whoa. That just... Changed you completely..." He said. His face expression was mixed with surprise and shock.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I went back to the dressing room and changed into my uniform. I paid for my clothing and went to him.

"Where can I change now? Well, of course, I need a place to leave my uniform." I said.

"Wanna go to my house? After you finish changing, we can take the bus to the park.." He suggested.

"Sure!" We went out of the store and headed to his house.

I changed at his house and we headed out to the bus stop. We waited for five minutes and a bus came. We got on the bus and headed to the amusement park.

"Yeahhh! We're here!" I yelled like a little kid.

"Yeap! First things first! We need to order our tickets!" He said. We got seven rides and a Ferris Wheel ticket as a bonus.

"What do you want to ride first? He asked.

"Roller coasters!" I yelled.

"Okay! Let's go!" He toke my hand and we went to the ride.

"Wahahahha! We're in the first seat!" I yelled. The ridewe are riding now is called the "Electro Loop".

"Ahahahahha... Uh.. Biri Biri? I thought think this is going to be a good idea..." He said. The coaster was going up.

"What are you talking about? This is the part where it gets fun!" I said. The coaster went higher and higher. It started to creak. Excitment started to build up in my body. I looked down and saw people looking like ants.

"Gyahahahahaha!" He nervously laughed.

"3...2...1.." I counted. At 1, the coaster zoomed down. "Wahahahahahahah!" I yelled.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He yelled.

"Bwahahahah! Your face!" I laughed.

"It's not funny! This ride is crazy!" He shouted.

After that rollar coaster, we rode on three more. None of them was fun as the Electro Loop. After those three rides, we went on the Teacup. After the Teacup was, Electro Spin( if you ever been to Luna Park, you know what I'm talking about!). That ride was so high!

"Haah.. I thought I was going to die..." He sighed. He sat down on a bench.

"Haha.. You were screaming through the whole ride." I sat next to him.

"Screw those rides.. I don't feel good.. Ugh..." He placed his hand on his forehead.

"Want me to get you a drink? Haha.. You're so weak.." I teased him.

"Sh-Shut up! Just go get me a drink." He said.

"Hai hai!" I ran off to get him a drink. When I came back, I found him with a little girl. It seems like she was separated from her mom.

"Waaaaaaah! Mama! Where did Mama go?" The girl cried.

"It will be okay. We will find your mama." He tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to work.

"It's okay, little girl. First tell us, what is your name?" I said, patting her head.

"M-My name is Yuki." The little girl named Yuki said.

"Ah! Yuki-chan! Then, can you tell us where did you last see your mama?" I asked.

"Over there. Near that place. She pointed her tiny index finger at the merry-go-round.

"Let's go over there with Onee-chan and Onii-chan to find your mama okay?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she toke my hand and we started to walk to the merry-go-round. After ten minutes of searching, we finally found Yuki's mom.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yuki's mom thanked us.

"No problem. This is what we should do!" I said to her. "Alright, Yuki-chan, I'm glad that you found your mama!" I said to Yuki.

"Thank you, Onee-chan! Thank you, Onii-chan!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much again. Good bye." Yuki and her mom went to the other side of the merry-go-round.

"Heeeeeeh. Biri Biri, you are that good with little kids?" He asked.

"Of course! Little kids are so cute! I would like to have a kid like Yuki! I said, smiling.

"Yeap. That girl was cute! Maybe when we grow up, we would have a kid like that..." He said then grinned.

"You... YOU IDIOT. WHO SAID I WOULD BE WITH YOU WHEN WE GROW UP?!" I shouted. My blushing system was at the max.

"Heheh! I was just joking!" He said. "Let's go ride our last ride! The Ferris Wheel!" He grabbed my hand and off we went to the Ferris Wheel.

**A/N: How was it? I just mixed random rides for Mikoto and Touma to ride on... Well, in the next chapter, I will be adding the Ferris Wheel ride ~ Bye bye~**

**~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****First of all, I would like to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for the review guys! I feel so special... Well, it's Thanksgiving so... I never had a Thanksgiving dinner before.. Well, I'm Chinese so yeah... Enough of me blabbering! Let's go on with the story already!**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto**

"Next couple on line please." The staff in charge for the Ferris Wheel said. I handed him the ticket and we went into the car. We sat across from each other. "Enjoy your lovely time!" The staff said before he closed the door. The car began to move.

"It's moving!" I said as I peered out the window. The people waiting in line looks like ants. I sat down and noticed him staring at me.

"W-What?" I said, looking away from him.

"It's nothing... You... Just look so cute today..." He said, a small blush appears on his face.

"T-T-Thank you..." I muttered. _"That so came out of nowhere!" I_ looked out the window to hide my blush_._Then I saw a red balloon.

"Huh?" Then after that balloon, more came flying up. "Woah! It's so pretty!"

"Is it some kind of event today?" He said as he looked out.

_"Two people, female and male, in the Ferris Wheel, balloons starts to fly..."_I looked over at the next car. The couple in there were kissing. I quickly looked back. I went to his side and looked at the other car. The couple in that car were hugging.

"W-What's going on?" I said as I sat down. I forgot that he was next to me. "Gwaha!" I went back to my seat as fast as I can. "Ahahahaha,.. Sorry. I feel weird now... So just stay away from me..." He said nothing and continued to look outside.

_

_"What the heck. What the heck. What the heck. This is so awkward!"_For the past few minutes, there was silence.

"Biri Biri.. Can I ask you something?" He said.

"G-Go ahead..." I said. I glanced at him.

"Okay. So... How should I say this... I guess I have a girl that I l-like.." He said. A blush appeared on his face.

"Someone that you like?" I said. "Who is it?"

"That I can't tell you... What should I do? I just found out that I like her..." He said. A shock of pain went through my chest. I tried to hide it with a smile.

"Heeeh. You, having someone you like?" I teased.

"Shut up! How would I know that I like her!" He yelled. His face got more red.

"Gyahahaha. Your face is red! Now tell me, how is the girl like?" I asked.

"W-Well, she's short-tempered, very childish, very competitive and tomboyish." He said.

"Oho. I wonder how this girl looks like." I said.

"I'll show you her picture next time." He said.

The cart halt to a stop. It was the end of our ride.

"Thank you for riding the Ferris Wheel! Have a nice evening!" The staff said.

_

"I'm hungry! Wanna go eat?" I asked,

"Sure. Where can we eat though?" He said, looking around.

"Ah! There! It's a cafe!" I pointed to a cafe. We walked in front of it.

"Cafe huh.. Sure. Let's go in." He said. We went in the cafe.

"Hello. Table for two?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, please." I responded. The waiter led us to a table. I looked around the cafe. Something weird was going on.

"Is today some kind of event? Everywhere I see are couples..." I said.

"This cafe, well, people call it the 'Love Cafe'. There is a legend going around that says about if you come to this cafe with the person you like, it would come true." The waiter explained.

"Ah. I see." We sat down and opened the menu. After a few minutes, it came to me.

"Wait!" I said.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I said. I went back to look at the menu. _"L-Love Cafe? Couples? No no. It's fake."__

"Thanks for waiting. Here is your order." The waitress said as she placed down a strawberry parfait and a long spoon.

"Ehto.. Waitress-san? There are two people and one spoon?" I asked her.

"There's a purpose for that." She winked and smiled. Then I saw the other couples that ordered the same parfait were feeding each other.

"S-So that's the reason?" I said.

"Yup! Enjoy your sweet time~" The waitress said as she walked off to place another order.

"Ummm..." I started to say. "What sh-" A spoon of parfait inserted in my mouth.

"Easy. Just... Feed each other right? Like what those other couples are doing.." H said.

"I-It's not that I want to do this!" I yelled and grabbed the spoon from him.

"We're finally out from that weird cafe!" I said, stretching my arms. Nearby us, I heard a couple saying,

"Makoto-kun! The fireworks are starting soon!"

"Hai hai, Kazumi-chan!"

The couple walked toward the beach.

"Hey. Can we go see the fireworks?" I asked.

"Sure!" He replied, happily.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my hand and we ran toward the beach.

_

**A/N: ****Oho~ Kamijou-san has a person he likes? It's so obvious who it is! Huehuehue.. Next chapter would be so... Nahhs, not gonna spoil~ I will be updating another chapter today so stay tuned!  
~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Second update! Excited for what's going to happen?  
~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto**

_

As we got up to the beach, there were many people standing there. It seemed like the sand part of the beach was off-limits since the staffs are going to set the fireworks there.

"Heeh.. Fireworks, huh? Academy City usually don't have these kinds of stuff." I said.

"Yup. Academy City is full of technology..." He answered.

"Minna-san! Please don't come into the sand! If you do, you will get injuries and we won't want that to happen right?" One of the staff yelled.

"Then! Let's get this firework started!" Another staff yelled as all of them lit the fireworks and stepped back. The fireworks blasted into the sky. Many different colors were formed. Some even had pictures like hearts and stars.

"Waahhhh! It's so pretty!" I said, gazing at the fireworks. I looked over to him. He smiled and enjoyed the view of the fireworks.

"Misaka." He said.

"Yeah?" I said, still gazing at the pretty fireworks.

"Remember I told you about the girl I liked in the Ferris Wheel?" He asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" I said. The fireworks of the first set died down. The staffs were working on the next set. Chatters of excitement filled the air.

"To tell to the truth, the girl I like is... You." When he said that, fireworks boomed in the night sky, leaving a pretty pink color.

"E-Eh? The girl that you like is..." I repeated.

"It's you.." He said. More fireworks blasted to the night sky.

"Impossible! How can it be me?" I said. "Hahahaha! You must be jok-" I was cut off by his kiss.**(Excuse me but I have to fangirl! Kyaaaa~ Even if I'm typing this... IT'S SO ROMANTIC!)**The kiss was soft and sweet. Fireworks were blasting while this happened. We broke apart and I stared, utterly shocked at him. My emotions were filled with happiness and surprised.

"Do you think I'm lying? The girl I like is you.." He said softly.

"Baka.. I... Like you too..." I said as I reached over and hugged him.

It's been two week since that last happened. I still don't believe the fact that I'm his... G-Girlfriend..

"Onee-sama~ What are you doing?" Kuroko said as she hugged me.

"Nothing as you see.. Just thinking." I peeled Kuroko off me. To tell you the truth, I haven't told Kuroko that I started dating. Well, you know how scary she can be if she heard that I started to date... She would kill him if I actually told him that... The only person I told was Index. She seemed really happy of the fact that we started to date..

~Flashback~

"Finally! You two were so slow!" Index yelled. Her face was filled with happiness.

"Ahahahaha..." I said. "Since we are dating, now what?"

"You idiot! What else is there you can do?" She slammed the table which caused Spynx to run away from her.

"Ahahaha... Well, I guess I'm off now.. My roommate is going to hug me to death if I get home later..." I stood up and walked to the door.

"See you soon then, Misaka." Index said as she got up to open the door for me.

"See ya."

~End of flashback~

After that, I haven't met him for two weeks. Of course there was school for us but it was so boring... I-It's not like I miss him or anything! I just want to meet him!

The next morning approaches. It was Thursday and of course, it's time for school.

"Okay, I got my things. Kuroko! Are you done yet?" I got her bag for her.

"Yes, Onee-sama!" She walked out the bathroom.

"Here." I gave her bag to her.

"Thank you, Onee-sama." She toke her bag and we went out of the dorm.

School went okay. Since Kuroko had Judgement work afterschool, I decided to look for that idiot. I went to the underground mall where we toke the couple shot in order for me to get the Gekota strap.

"Onee-sama." A emotionless voice said. **(Who could it be? Guess!)**

"Shouldn't you be with Gekota-sensei?" I asked. I turned around and saw my imouto.

"He allowed to let MISAKA out for today. He said that he wanted MISAKA to experience the underground mall. MISAKA explains." She said.

"Heeeh. Then, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

''MISAKA detects that Onee-sama didn't come to this underground mall for shopping. MISAKA believes that Onee-sama is finding that boy who saved us. MISAKA said, predicting the situation Onee-sama should be in." She said.

"U-Urasai! Let's get something to eat!" I said. I toke her hand and we went out of the underground mall. We went to a nearby cafe to eat.

"Hai, 2 orders of strawberry cake and milk tea." The waitress said.

"This is the first time Onee-sama treated MISAKA outside to eat. MISAKA says as she stare on her chocolate cake." She said.

"Hai hai. Just start eating." I said as I gave her the fork.

After finishing my cake, I detected him.

"I have something urgent to do! Bye!" I slammed down some money that was more than enough to pay the order and ran out.

"Hey! You! Wait!" I said while running to catch up to him. He turned around and waved. I ran up to him. As usual, he looked the same.

"Yo, Biri Biri!" He said, cheerfully.

"Doing well at school?" I asked him.

"Ahahaha... I'm not going to answer that..." He muttered.

"Then ... where are you heading to?" I said.

"Well, I was going to go grab a drink from the vending machine." He said.

"Okay! I'll go with you!" I said. I toke his bag away from him and ran.

"Hey! Biri Biri! Don't take my things away from me!" He shouted, running after me.

"You can't make me, you idiot!" I yelled.

**A/N: ****Nuehuehuehuehuhe... I'm smiling like an idiot while typing this... THEY FINALLY KISSED! I REPEAT! THEY FINALLY KISSED! If Kuroko knew about this, she would KILL Kamijou-san... Well, Misaka-san and Touma-san just started to date so... Let's just keep it as a secret for their sake, ne? Once again, HAVE A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING!**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Konichiwa, Minna-san! How are you guys doing? Yosh! Enjoy the newest chapter!  
~Misaka****BiriBiri****Mikoto~**

_

"Baaka! Try to catch me if you can!" I shouted. We were now running through the fields of clovers.

"Why you!" He yelled. I saw him picking his pace faster.

"Haha. You can never catch me you idiot!" I yelled while running. I turned around to face him but continuing to run backwards.

"Biri Biri.. GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" He shouted.

"Never!". I shouted back.

"If you don't, I will make sure that you wil-" I saw him fall, falling slowly, just right to land on top of me.

_**Thud!**_"Ouch. Biri Biri, you okay?" He said as he rubbed his forehead.

I didn't answer him. I tried to but I was too embarrassed too!

"Biri Biri, are you okay? Your face is red..." Then he realizes the position we were in. He started to blush. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other.

"Biri Biri... No... Misaka..." He said softly. He leaned in and kissed me. Not hesitating, I kissed him back.

After a while, we broke apart, panting for air.

"Baka, you didn't have to kiss me like that.." I said, blushing really hard.

"I can't help it, you were too cute." He said. I giggled and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you expected this to happen?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No, not at all.. Did you wanted to k-kiss me?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.. I wanted to when I met you on the streets..." He said. "But I gotta kiss you now so I'm good!"

"You idiot.. Next time, ask me!" I said.

"Then, can I get another one?" He asked, pleading like a little kid.

"... I-It's not like I wouldn't want one now.." I said, blushing.

"Stop being so cute, Misaka." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

_

While holding hands, we walked to my dorm.

"I think we should stop here." I said, letting go of my hand.

"Why?" He asked with a confused look.

"Don't tell me you forgot about my roommate..." I said with a sigh.

"Ah! Your roommate!" He said it like the first time he heard that I had a roommate.

"You idiot. Of course! My roommate!" I said, face-palming myself, realizing how stupid he is. "Besides, the bus stop is right there."

"Oh okay. Wait. You haven't told Kuroko that we're dating?" He asked.

"Of course not. She going to kill you if she heard that." I said.

"Ahahaha... I forgot that she's..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm? Onee-sama?" A voice similar to Kuroko said.

I turned around and found Kuroko behind me. "Kuroko! You're done with your work?"

"Yes, Onee-sama. Why aren't you going in the dorm?" She walked toward me. Then she seemed to notice him. "ONEE-SAMA! WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS APE?" She shouted.

"Ape? Oi oi, I have a name, you know..." He said, sighing.

"Ape? Kuroko, did you just called him an ape?" I laughed.

"ONEE-SAMA! DID THIS APE STALK YOU? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? IF HE DID, I, SHIRAI KUROKO, WILL KILL HIM!" She demanded.

"Hah?! I did nothing to Misaka!" He defended himself.

"MISAKA?! YOU CALLED ONEE-SAMA BY HER FIRST NAME! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!" She shouted.

"What's going out here? Why is it so noisy?" An adult female voice said.

"Ahahaha... Nothing is wrong, dorm supervisor.." I said.

"Oh? If nothing is wrong, who is that young man doing here?" The dorm supervisor said.

"Him? I don't know him.. Kuroko, do you?" I asked Kuroko nervously. I winked at her, for her to play along.

"N-No! I don't know him!" Kuroko said.

_Phew! Thank god Kuroko played along!_"Good. Hurry up and go in, you brats. Don't just stand out here." The dorm supervisor said as she went into the dorm.

"Haaah... Safe! Kuroko, you can go in first. I have something to deal with." I told her.

"But Onee-sama..." Kuroko started to say_**.**_"Don't worry. If he does anything to me, I'll just knock him out!" I said, holding up my fist.

"Okay, Onee-sama."

"Sorry about before... Pretending not to know you..." I apologized.

"Hmm? It's okay. Besides, I know that your dorm supervisor is really strict." He said.

"Thanks..." I muttered. Then there was silence.

"Hey Misaka..." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I said. Then, he kissed me. It was short but sweet.

"See ya, Biri Biri!" He said as he walked down the street.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO ASK ME!" I shouted to him. He turned around and grinned.

_

"That idiot... I told him to ask me if he wanted to do that!" I muttered to myself. "But..." I placed my hand on my lips. I walked to my room and opened the door. There, I see Kuroko on her bed.

_Weird! Wasn't Kuroko always on my bed? What's gone into her today? Perhaps..._She didn't see me enter the room so I walked over to her. I had to call her name three times and then she responded.

"Ah! Onee-sama! When did you come back?" She asked, facing me.

"Just a few minutes ago. What were you doing?" I said as I sat on her bed.

"N-Nothing! I was just thinking..." She said quietly.

_Thinking? Even more unusual! Wait, shouldn't she be like all perverted right now? What happen to her?_"Okay then! I'll go shower first then!" I said, getting off her bed.

"Yes, Onee-sama!" She said, smiling.

"Don't think about coming in the bathroom when I'm showering!" I warned her before I went into the bathroom.

"Of course not.." She smiled in a perverted way.

"You better not or I'll zap you to hell!" I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_I guess she's back to normal now... Should I tell about that him and I are dating? But, how would she react?__

~In Misaka's dream~

"Mama! Mama!" A little girl shouted. I looked down and saw a little girl with my hair and his blue eyes.

"Mama?" I looked into the mirror in front of me. I saw another girl, other than me.

"Mama! Papa said that he needs you in the kitchen!" The little girl said.

"Okay! Tell Papa that I'm coming!" I replied, even if I didn't konw who this girl is and who Papa was. I saw her run out of the room and turn the corner.

"Papa! Mama said she's coming!" The little girl said.

I walked to where the little girl's voice was. I saw the little girl but, the man standing behind her's face was covered in shadows. Despise of how his face looked like, his hair was spikey.

~End of Misaka's dream~

When I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on Kill Bear's lap. Then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach. I couldn't help myself to  
scream.

"HAH! ONEE-SAMA! WHAT IS WRONG?" Kuroko got up immediately.

"...Ku..Ro..Ko!" I shouted. Electricity began to form around me.

"O..Onee-sama... I c-can explain!" She said in a scared tone.

"YOU HAVE NO EXCUSES THAT CAN WORK ON ME, YOU PERVERTED GIRL!" I yelled as I blasted an amount of electricity at Kuorko that she wouldn't even be able to move.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She yelled in a perverted tone.

**A/N: ****Kuroko, as always, being perverted around Misaka.. Okay, I have a very important announcement to take place in the next update. Stay updated and SHIP KAMIKOTO! Ja ne~ **

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

You see, I deleted the "Special Talk" because of only one reason...

I THOUGHT MISAKA MIKOTO, MISAKA AS IN HER FIRST NAME AND MIKOTO AS IN HER LAST TIME...

I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF THAT I AM WILLING KUROKO TO KILL ME.

So there you go... I'm not sure if I am still going to continue the story in third person point of view or Mikoto's point of view...

Yeah. It's short, I know.

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS MISTAKE UNTIL NOW.

If I decide to type in third person, it will be: "Mikoto's POV"

Something like that... Yeah... Sorry...

Oh yeah, don't forget type in what power/ability you want my upcoming OC villain to be in the review section~ Since I am going to have a villain to fight Mikoto-chan and Kamijou-san... I will explain it in Chapter 12!

~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hiya, my Kamikoto readers! How you guys doing? Yes, I know. I made a stupid mistake.. But! Here's the news! MY VILLAIN IS GOING TO COME AND DESTROY ACADEMY CITY! Yes, I mean it! I need some good powers/ability of the villain for Mikoto-chan and her friends. Hmmm... Probably like five villains or so? If you have some good powers/ability, either can be magic or science, please review~ Arigato ne~ Enjoy the story! **

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**

~Normal POV~

Somewhere in Academy City, there is a group. Three girls and two guys.

"Reporting. There is a mission that is need to be done." A muffled voice coming from a walkie-talkie had said.

"Roger. Where's the meet up?" A girl said to the walkie-talkie.

"Same place." The walkie-talkie responded. "Hurry up and get your ass over here."

"Tch. Don't command me." The girl said and tossed the walkie-talkie to a boy.

"Oi! Don't toss it, Ayame!" The boy shouted.

"Shut up, pretty boy." Ayama said.

"Ayame, stop it. Shou was right. Do not toss the walkie talkie." A girl next to Shou said.

"Why are you joining, Kimi?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame-nee is mad~" A girl next to Kimi had said.

"Fuki, be quiet." Shou says.

"Shou-nii, hitoii! Ryuu-nii! Shou-nii yelled at me!" Fuki had cried out to Ryuu.

"There there, Fuki-chan. It will be okay." Ryuu had said, petting Fuki's head.

"Guys, we're going." Kimi said, walking out of the place they were in.

Ten minutes later, they're all in a van.

"Alright, you guys are finally here." A woman sitting in front of the five of them said,

"Yuki-san, what is our mission this time?" Kimi asked politely.

"The mission this time... I wouldn't say it's hard or easy..." Yuki said.

"Just spit it out already." Ayame said harshly.

"Ayame, shut up." Shou said to her.

"Why don't you, pretty boy?" Ayame said back.

"Both of you, shut up." Yuki said sternly. She toke off her glasses, cleaned them and placed it back on. "The mission this time... Is to kill a Level 5."

"A Level 5?" Fuki asked. Her head titled sideways.

"Yes, a Level 5. Place third, the Railgun." Yuki explained.

"Railgun? Wasn't she involved with some cloning project?" Ryuu said.

"Yes. Her name is Misaka Mikoto. Your mission is to kill her. Do I need to repeat that?" Yuki asked the five.

"Any reward?" Ayame asked.

"There will be reward." Yuki answered.

Ayame smirked and said, "Misaka Mikoto."

~Mikoto's POV~

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed. "Someone is probably talking about me. I hope it's not Kuroko..." I muttered.

"Biri Biri, are you okay? You seem to be troubled." He asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just felt like someone is talking about me." I explained.

"I see. Here, eat this cake." He pushed a plate of cheesecake toward me.

"Thanks." I smiled and began to eat the cake.

After of few bits of the cheesecake, I noticed him staring at me.

"Wh-What? Do I have anything on my face?" I said, touching my face frantically.

He smiled and leaned over. I felt his breath on my face **(OMG! OMG! STAHP IT, STUPID BRAIN. WHY YOU MAKE ME TYPE THIS?!) **I couldn't stop blushing so I shut my eyes close. Then I felt something on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw some cream on the tip of his tongue.

"H-Hentai..." I muttered and looked down. My face was as red as a tomato.

"Not my fault, you were too cute that I wanted to eat you…" He teased.

"S-Shut up, you idiot." I kicked him under the table.

"Itatatata..." He rubbed the part where I kicked him.

"You deserved that!" I said to him while finishing my cheesecake.

It's going to be strange for me to say this but I will say it. Well, of course, you can see that we are on a d-d-date. Hey! He was the one who ask me and I had nothing to do! I-It-s not like I would want to spend time with him! I-I just wanted to kill time! **(Mou... Mikoto-chan, just say it… Don't need to be tsun-tsun over it~ But we all admit it, she's cute that way~) **

~Touma's POV~  
"So, what do you want to d

"Anything? Then… Do you want to go watch a movie?" I suggested to her.

"Movie? Where?" She asked.

For a second, I thought I saw her body glowing with happiness.

"Uh… The movie theater? Where else could it be?" I answered her obvious question.

"Ah." She looked a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Okay! Let's go!" I stood up. "Shall we go now, Milady?" I reached my hand out for her to hold.

"Of course but you suck at acting." She giggled and toke my hand.

~Normal POV~

The two of them are waiting in line to get the tickets.

"What movie should we watch?" Mikoto turned to Touma and asked.

"Hmmmm…. What is there to watch?" Touma looked at the choice that had for today.

"Ne ne, isn't that the Railgun?" A girl behind them had said to her friend.

"Eh? Honto ni? It is! It's the Railgun!" The girl's friend replied back. "Oh my! Could the guy next to her be her boyfriend?"

"Maybe! They look so cute together!" Both girls squealed.

Mikoto, who had overheard the girl's conversation, had looked down and blushed. Touma had heard to and didn't like it. He grabbed Mikoto's hands and ran.

"E-Ehhhh?!" Mikoto shouted.

~Mikoto's POV~

"O-Oi! Wh-where are you going to take me to?" I shouted. Then, suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"W-What?" I looked down, to hide my blushing face. Then, I felt his hand touch my chin and moved it to the point where I can see his eyes. I couldn't stop blushing from what he just did.

"I didn't want people to…. You know, like to start something off. Yes, we are keeping this a secret … I just don't want this to be a big deal in your life. I don't want it to be a burden." He had said.

~Touma's POV~

After I said that, I saw Mikoto crying.

"Whoa, Biri Biri… Did I just make you crying? Whoa. I'm sorry!" I said in a hurry, trying to stop her from crying.

"No… No…. It's just… It had been so long that someone had said something like that to me…" She said, wiping her tears away.

"Ah…. Sorry…." I apologized and smiled.

"Besides, that was a long speech. I didn't know you were that kind." She giggled.

"H-Hey!" I protested. "I-I'm not even that mean!"

Then after a while, both of us started to burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha… See… You're smiling again." I said.

~Normal POV~

Then, Touma leaned forward to Mikoto. **(MUST THIS BE THE KISS SCENE?)** Mikoto closed her eyes and leaned her head closer and closer. Just then, they were just an inch apart, a voice interrupted them.

"MISAKA sees Onee-sama and the savior. MISAKA assumes that if MISAKA did not interrupted then, they would have kissed. MISAKA says as she analyzes the situation." (Imouto… What a bad timing…. XD)

~Mikoto's POV~

I jerked back, hearing a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to my imouto.

"N-N-N-Nani, imouto?" I stuttered. "Crap! My imouto just saw that!" I shouted in my head.

"Yo. What are you doing here, Misaka Imouto?" He said calmly.

"MISAKA just wanted to take a walk in the park. Hue." She laughs a bit. "MISAKA didn't expect Onee-sama to be here, MISAKA says as she tries to hide the fact that she is lying." Imouto still had a sly smile on her face.

"Y-You! You knew about this!" I shouted, pointing at my clone.

"Onee-sama, pointing is rude. MISAKA had a reason for it. MISAKA's cat had ran off so MISAKA had to catch it. MISAKA explains, defending herself."

My imouto showed her cat to us and it mewed.

~Touma's POV~

"Hah… Fukou da…" I muttered.

"By the way, Onee-sama, what are you doing here with the savior? MISAKA asks." Imouto pointed to me.

"Ah about that. We're on a da-" I was suddenly cut off by an elbow in my stomach. "Urk!" I bend down, holding my poor stomach.

"You say that last word and you will not see tomorrow." Mikoto said in death tone.

"H-Hai!" I shouted.

Well, who wants to get shocked by a tsundere and childish girl? (**Oi, Kamijou-san, if Mikoto heard that, you're really dead…. (-.-|||))**

~Normal POV~

"W-We're going to get ice cream! Imouto, do you want to come? Ahahahaha….." Touma suggests, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ice cream? Is that what 9982 had eaten the other day with Onee-sama?, MISAKA asks through seeing 9982's memories.

"9982? I assume that the one I gave the Gekota pin to….." Mikoto grew quiet **(Misaka Imouto 9982's death was so sad…. I couldn't forgive Accelerator….) **but then, she smiled. "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Yay! MISAKA shouts like a little kid as she pumps her fist up in the air."

While walking to the ice cream shop, they bumped in to Komeo.

"Ah, Kamijou-chan! What are you doing here?" The pink-haired teacher had said in her usual cute voice.

"Ah. It's only Komeo-sensei." Touma replied in a dull voice.

"Oi, who are you talking to?" Mikoto looked at Komeo. "Who is this kid?"

"I am not a kid! I am a teacher!" Komoe shouted but Mikoto didn't seem to listen. Mikoto was drifted into another thought of hers.

"I didn't know that you were….." Mikoto started to say.

"That the savior was a lolicon. MISAKA finishes Onee-sama's sentence."

"Eeeehhhh?! No! She's my teacher! Teacher, you know!" Touma shouted, pointing to his short teacher.

"K-Kamijou-chan is a lolicon?!" Komeo stepped back, her hand covering her mouth.

"No! I'm not a lolicon! I'm…. Oh s***." Touma felt electricity all over his back. He slowly turned around and laughed. "Mikoto-san…..?"

"You….. PERVERT!" Mikoto shouted as she attacked her electric toward Touma.

"FUKOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After that, Mikoto left with Imouto, leaving Touma paralyzed. Komoe had flee the scene, not wanting to get zapped.

"Fu…. Kou…. Da…" Touma's last few words before he passed out.

~Meanwhile~  
"Oi, Fuki. I found the place." Ayame said to her phone.

"Okay, good. Let's meet up at our regular spot, Ayame-nee!" Fuki's cute voice said on the other end.

Ayame closed the call and placed it back into her pocket.

"Misaka Mikoto…. Hehehehe…" She muttered as she walked to the meeting spot.

**A/N: What and why is Mikoto going to get killed? Who are those people? Why are they hired? Ayame, Kimi, Fuki, Shou and Ryuu will be the villans! I still need you guys to help me think of their esper abilities so please help! Onegai! So, let's see each other next chapter, shall we? (^w^)/ *waves***

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**


End file.
